Percy and Old Slow Coach
'''Percy & Old Slow Coach '''is a special of Adventures on Rails. It is 50 minutes long with a song dedicated to Percy. It most likely takes place in 1967-1968 as steam is being abolished on the Other Railroad. Plot Narrator- Percy the Small Engine likes playing tricks on other engines. But all the same he will work hard whenever. One day, he was on the turntable, sizziling happily with the sun's rays on his boiler, and fire spreading. It was a lovely May. Then, the Fat Controller arrived aboard Charlie. Charlie- Hullo Percy, here's the Fat Controller Narrator- Percy was pleased to see the Fat Controller. He migth have a special for him. TFC- Percy, scrap needs to get out of my Scrap Yard. So the Other Railroad has agreed to scrap my scrap. Are you up for the job. Percy- Of course Sir TFC- very well don't be late. Charlie- Good bye Percy. Narrator- Later Percy met Douglas at a junction. Douglas- Hullo, Percy, were are you goin' Percy- To deliver scrap to-to-to the O-O-Other Railroad. Douglas- I see why you are nervous. They cut steam engines up there now. It's all because of DIESELs. Narrator- But Percy was stern with Douglas Percy- Not all diesels. Remember Daisy, Mavis, Rusty, and BoCo. YOU know BoCo, his trains are always punctional right. Douglas- I suppose. But they are Branch Line Diesels. Main Line Diesels are verry differrent. Percy- Whatever Douglas- Diesels are devils Percy remember. Percy- Bother those Scottish Twins, espcially Douglas. I was made a deputation to save them, yet they never understand about diesels. Narrator- So for two days Percy was very busy. His firebox was burning. He delivered the Mail, then took scrap while the diesels were working. But whenever he saw Douglas he was saying. Douglas- Diesels are devils Percy- Made up his own chant Narrator- Percy was tried the third day, he stopped by a coach. She whispered Old Slow Coach- Psst, hullo, steamer. Percy- Oh hullo Old Slow Coach- Sssh they'll here you Percy- Oh well who are you. Old Slow Coach- I am Old Slow Coach. Do you happen to be a Fat Controller's Engine? And do you know any Great Western Engines? I'm Great Western. Percy- Yes from the North Western Railway. Old Slow Coach- Your paint is dusty, but I see NWR printed on your builder's plates. Percy- There are two Great Western Engines and four Great Western coaches. Old Slow Coach- NO, no, no, no. I'll never make it unless I can be your coach. Percy- I am mixed. Old Slow Coach- Do you like stories by the way Percy- Yes, Skarloey, Rheneas and the other tell me stories. Old Slow Coach- OK, I was a very fancy and luxury coach. I was used for private train, but ocasionally on the Express. I loved the wind in my face, ahhh. I was a life. My cream and brown admirred everyone. But, later modern rolling stock came along. Just as I had overpowered older rolling stock. they overpowered me. But, this railroad controller bought. So now along with Steamers. I too will be scrapped... Next week. Percy's Driver- Well actually, this isn't too bad. Her shape's in order, so only paint, and new seats are needed. Percy- I will save you, You will not be scrapped. Old Slow Coach- Thanks Percy! Percy- I'll surely find a way. Narrator- Percy tried to find which train would suit her well, but he had a golden chance coming. Mrs. Kindley came to visit the engines. Mrs. Kindley- My daughter is having a Wedding. Percy- Excuse me ma'am. What's a wedding? Mrs. Kindley- It's when someone gets married to another person. It's complicated though. So I need a Good Luck Package. Somethin Old, Something Borrowed, and Something Blue. Now, Percy you have the honour of looking for the Good Luck Package. Percy- Of course. Narrator- That night. Percy's bulb lit up; Percy- Old Slow Coach! She's old. Thomas could be the blue thing. Narrator- The next day, Percy was at Brendam Docks, delivering pipes and slate. Salty- Hullo Percy, Cranky, James. Percy and James- Hullo Cranky- Huh! I don't know why these buffers are so shiny. Any engine's bound to dirty with one clumsy move. I remember the last time someone did that. James- Nonsense. We engines are clean, buffers are never dirty. Cranky- I just remember it was Percy who did that Percy- It was an accident. Besides I know what that can be. Just, Salty can I ''borrow ''a truck. Salty- Yes, this flatbed. Percy- Thanks. Narrator- Later that day Percy was with the Fat Controller and the Skarloey Engines Percy- So I found a coach Peter Sam- Rusty and I restored a coach to a Tea Stand. Now we will Sir Handel- I hope it's bogied, because then it is not a coach it is a Cattle Truck. Rheneas- You must have such an easy time telling what is what, huh. Sir Handel- Yes I do. Skarloey- Whatever. All the same Anges, Ruth, Lucy, Jemina, and Beatrice ar useful. Duke- Useful ya copy that Sir Handel. Sir Handel- Yes Granpuff. Duke- Now don't forget it. Rusty- You should tell the Fat Controller Duncan- It's no use having it as a secret. Percy- Yes, um Sir, Sir TFC- Yes, Percy? Skarloey- Percy has to tell you something very important. and we'll be off to our jobs. Depart. (Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan hoot and whislte, and talk) Percy- Well you see I have the Good Luck Package sorted out Sir. Thomas will be the something blue. But, the something old Sir needs to be restored. Narrator- Percy told him all about Old Slow Coach TFC- Good, Percy, good. Bring her at once. N- So Percy went to get her. But, the Diesels had decided to scrap her early. Diesel #1- Go get her Diesel #2- Fine Diesel #3- Snap out of your dream you coach. Old Slow Coach- But, HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP! 1- Quit yellin' you hurt my ears Old Slow Coach- Oh shut up. Percy- Not so fast. Come on 3- Aha, now we have another steamer. They slamed the doors shut. Percy was trapped, but then. ORC- #1, 2, and 3, stop horsing around 3- But sir TFC- Whatever, the coach and engine are mine Diesel 10- Yes, yes, yes indeed. Get out of the way you silly diesels. Den, Dart come now Dart- Comin' Den- We'll stay here Percy- Come one- N- So for the next few days Old Slow Coach was being repaired, and she was finished in time. Mrs. Kindley's Daughter. I thank all your engines for wishing me luck. But, Percy YOU helped me most of all. N- Then, Percy's face turned red, as Mrs. Kindley's Daughter gave him a kiss. Later at the sheds Henry asked Henry- Did you enjoy you kiss? Percy- That's exactly why I love weddings Edward- Well it's late so more chit chat got that Gordon, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Donald. Toby- Yes indeed Edward. Go to sleep Percy. Percy- I love weddings Old Slow Coach- Thank you for saving me N- Old Slow Coach said the next day. Percy- You're welcome. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Douglas *Charlie *Diesel 10 *Den *Dart *Diesels #1,2, and 3 *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *The Fat Controller *Mrs. Kindley *Mrs. Kindley's Daughter *Gordon (non-speaking role) *Duck (non-speaking role) *Donald (non-speaking role) *Oliver (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *Murdoch (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *BoCo (mentioned) *The Thin Controller (mentioned) Character Introduced *Old Slow Coach Trivia *This episode includes proportions of Happy Ever After, and Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach. *This was to be after Thomas, His Friends, & the Secert Island but was brought fowards. The other special should release May. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials